


Cross-step Waltz

by sanctum_c



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringabel has been tasked with assassinating the Templar's mysterious advisor; Airy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-step Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt request by [Splintered_Star](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star) \- _Crystal Crew - meeting at a masquerade ball au._

Ringabel fiddled with his mask again. It mimicked the helm of Alternis Dim but only covered half of his face. It also pinched at his nose. Would that someone else had taken on this role. And yet; it was hard to overlook how perfect he had been for the mission. He was the same height and build as the Dark Knight, and with a spot of coaching could mimic his vocal patterns to a surprising closeness. It was a simple mission; infiltrate the Templar's masquerade ball and assassinate his advisor. While the thought of killing someone did not sit well with him, it seemed unavoidable. Ringabel had seen the aftermath of her actions, how the world had bent to her whims. Every country working towards... what? No one had any clear answers, but the increasing chaos pointed towards something terrible. And yet; here she was at the right hand of the Templar as he threw this garish ball. It might yet prove to be her undoing; infiltrating a masked ball was simple.

But who was she? There was no trace of her before two years ago. Now she had ingratiated herself into the Eternian command structure without the need to rise through the ranks. Few knew of her control, and attempts to unmask her all ended in tragedy. She was suspicious, paranoid and took care not to put herself in the public eye too often. On those rare public occasions the Templar was always beside her. But those paying attention noticed Alternis Dim was never far beyond. In public he was never seen in less than a full-suit of armor. In, say, a ball like this, he would still be hiding his visage as best he could. And a man never seen without his mask presented an interesting possibility. It had been easy to enter central command as a member of the waiting staff; the ball required extra help and who would notice one more waiter? From there slipping into the restricted parts of the structure had been a matter of timing and patience. For all his legendary prowess, Ringabel subdued and incapacitated Alternis without even a struggle.

It had been unnerving to remove the mask and find his own face beneath it. The sight had stunned him, Ringabel dithering as he tried to ignore that Alternis Dim could be his twin. The hair was all wrong though, and the knight's eyes were dark and heavy with lack of sleep, but the resemblance was uncanny. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe this would be simple. He could play the Dark Knight and now it did not seem to matter if he were to somehow lose his mask. Ringabel changed into the knight's formal wear and wondered if they were over prepared. What if no one had seen Alternis without the mask? Maybe he could have just wandered the party, hiding in plain sight; unrecognizable since he was out of armor. No. They could not count on that. And how would the man have been able to cope without removing that clanking mass at intervals? But then no one on the lower floors had looked at him twice. Ringabel pondered the implications as he descended the stairs.

The ball was in full swing when Ringabel made his way inside. The guards at the door saluted, standing rigid and anxious as he sauntered by. Wait. Alternis was not the sort to saunter. Ringabel strode, creating a bubble of unease around him. Maybe attracting a little too much attention? He relaxed a little, scanning the room for a good vantage point. People crowded along the sides of the room, the heat of the assembled masses offsetting the perishing cold outside. On the other side of huge, fogged windows snow fell straight down in huge drifts of white. Ringabel turned away, shivering and for a moment his gaze caught hers. She sat with the Templar at the far end of the room. Panic blossomed in his chest, but she just smiled and nodded, turning her attention back to her companion. Ringabel almost smiled. Of all the people he needed to fool, she was the most important. It looked like he was doing fine.

The tables were around the edge of the room, leaving the centre clear for dancing. He watched for a few moments as the couples whirled in time to the music, elegant clothing fluttering as they moved. Okay, so he just had to circumnavigate the room, not draw too much attention to himself and-. His thought process trailed off as he caught sight of a girl lifting a bear mask to rub at her eye. She looked around as she hid her face once more. Worried in case anyone saw her? Ringabel considered his options. This mission might get him killed. Why not try to have at least a nice moment before the end?

"My lady," he said, offering her his most winning smile. "Might I ask for this dance?"

She turned, her mouth set into a thin line. The expression dissolved a minute later and she blinked.

"Alternis? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Oh no. No no. All wrong. He was in trouble; talking to someone who not only knew Alternis Dim but had a sword at her waist. No. Remain calm. He could do this.

"Just getting into the spirit of the ball," his smile felt a little forced but it was too late now.

"You've spent the last week griping about all this. What prompted the change of heart?" She was watching him with intensity, her eyes flicking over his face. To show his face to confirm his identity or try to pass it off?

"I have been trying the most wonderful drink. I may have had too much." Alcohol. Such a great excuse.

The girl blinked. "When did you start drinking?"

Did Alternis Dim do nothing for fun? Sure; the crystallist group had been unable to isolate much in the way of hobbies, friends, interests, his stance on frostiis, but to find that he was this dull? Was there nothing to find out because there was almost nothing to the man? A question for if he did manage to get out of this in one piece.

"Ah, I tried some just before. Didn't know it tasted that good."

"You're doing better than me," she said. "Can't stand the stuff." She looked over his - Alternis's - outfit. "Maybe it's the change of clothes that's affecting you. It's nice to see you in something else."

"I'm glad you think so." Right. Now to get out of the way before she asked anything awkward or made reference to something only Alternis would know. "Don't worry about the dance, I was just messing around. I'll see you later." He darted away and missed her response. Winding his way into the crowd, he moved away from her. Now what? That had been close. He needed a different mask. This one was going to draw attention from the girl - whoever she was. But he could not just dispense with it; the Dark Knight mask was essential for when he got closer.

A movement caught his eye. A man in a ram mask was dancing with a woman in a rabbit mask. They were closer than most couples, and at a glance it looked intimate. Yet the man's face did not resemble someone whispering sweet nothings. He looked worried, his speech guarded, his eyes roaming the crowd looking out for something. Or someone. He not look that strong and was new to dancing; he looked down to his feet with every few steps. This might be awkward, but another unconscious body might be necessary.

Ringabel worked his way over to the dancers, wondering how best to at least draw the couple away from the floor. Maybe that was too complex and he should just give up; find someone outside who had left their mask unguarded. The couple turned and Ringabel caught sight of the pendant hanging from the woman's neck. Four shards of crystal connected together, the artefact swaying as she moved. He recognized it well enough. Not public knowledge, not well known except to the Crystallists, but that was a crystal core. Which, unless something was wrong, marked the dancer out as a Vestal. Now this was interesting. The man hissed something to the woman after a moment and she pushed the pendant back into her dress. Her eyes glanced around with nervous worry. What was a Vestal doing here? And who was that with her?

This might turn out to be an advantage. Timing his steps as one song finished and the next began, Ringabel, reached out and took the Vestal's hand. He span her away from her now gaping partner and into a waltz.

"Wha-?" she exclaimed as his hand came to rest on her waist.

"Don't make a scene," he whispered as her partner dithered nearby. "I'm on your side."

"But of course," the Vestal replied as she danced. "There is no other side Sir Dim."

He could not repress the smile. "Ah. Not like that. For you see, I know you're a Crystallist Vestal." A tremor ran through her, but she kept up the pretence at a smile.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked, her voice bright, but there was fear behind it.

"I saw your pendant." Her hand dropped from his shoulder to clutch at her dress. "Keep dancing," he hissed. Her hand trembled as it reached for his shoulder. "Like I said, I'm on your side," he continued stressing his words. She looked up at him, her eyes curious.

"Then you're not-?"

Ringabel shook his head. "I'm not Alternis Dim. But it turns out I could be his double. So," he said, gaze flicking around the room as he turned them both around. The man in the ram mask stood watching them, his hands twitching. The girl in the bear mask was nowhere in sight. "What brings you to the party?"

"I'm here to beg the Templar to change his ways."

"Noble, but misguided."

The Vestal sighed. "I know many would prefer a more aggressive approach, but I believe-."

"It doesn't matter what you believe," Ringabel interrupted. "When we next turn I want you to look at the Templar." He span them both around again, still keeping time with the music. "What do you see?"

"He's sat with his wife and someone else. I'm not sure who she is. They seem to be enjoying the ball. What did you expect me to see?"

"The girl; his adviser."

"Her?"

Ringabel let out hummed in confirmation as he scanned the crowd again. "Yes. Your protests to the Templar will fall on deaf ears. She is the one in control."

"I've never seen her before," the Vestal frowned.

"Few have; she stays out of the public eye. We're not sure who she is. Or rather, it might be a what she is. As far as we can tell she's been calling the shots for the better part of two years now. Showed up out of nowhere and has the Templar wrapped around her little finger."

"Does she have a name?" the Vestal asked, her gaze fixed over his shoulder.

"Airy - as far as we can tell."

"I'm not sure how much I believe. But I have told you why I am here - now you must tell me why you are."

Ringabel smirked. "I'm here to kill her."

The Vestal's eyes widened behind the mask. "Unacceptable. We would never condone such a course of action." She glanced around her in a panic before lowering her voice. "I cannot accept that we are in any way aligned."

"If it helps, I'd really rather not do this, but Luxendarc is running out of time and options. She needed to be dispensed with."

"And that, I think, is enough to give you away." Ringabel's blood ran cold at the voice. The girl in the bear mask was stood beside him. "If I may have this dance?" The Vestal nodded, ducking and hurrying across the dance floor to her former companion. "Shall we?" the girl asked, taking his hand and putting hers on his shoulder.

This was at least curious. If she overheard that, then he should be suffering at either the guards' hands or Airy's. Instead, this acquaintance of Alternis was now dancing with him.

"Am I so obvious?" he asked, trying to buy time. How long could he have?

"You'd fool a lot of people; you sound a lot like him. I'm impressed."

"Did you know I also look a lot like him?"

That got a smile at least. "I'd have to take your word for that. Alternis never shows his face in public. Or in private for that matter."

"So, how much trouble am I in?"

She looked thoughtful. "That depends on just how you stand behind your words."

"I'm not convinced it's the right way, but it's one of the only left to us. Luxendarc needs this."

Her smile looked a little sad. "Then I'm afraid we are on opposite sides. While I have my reservations about my father's advisor, I cannot go against him."

Ringabel's blood ran cold. "You're his daughter? Then-."

Edea Lee stepped away from him as the song ended. "I will give you a head start of five minutes. If I were you, I'd use it to at least get out of the building." She was about to turn when the Braev Lee rose from his chair to thunderous applause. Edea looked forward with the rest, whatever she was intending to do forgotten for the moment. He needed to act now. The gem stones were warm in his hand as he got a good grip on the first.

"Ladies and Gentlemen - thank you for attending," Braev began. This lead to a new round of applause. He held up his hands and waved the crowd quiet. "I know there has been much speculation as to this occasion - we are somewhat outside the social calender at present."

Ripples of laughter sounded from around the chamber. Ringabel risked a quick look to Edea and then for the Vestal. He started when he found her and her companion right behind him. Perhaps they would help? Not something to depend on. After this speech he would try and get a bit closer.

"So it is with a heavy heart that I must tell you of my retirement."

"What?" hissed Edea. There was a sharp intake of breath from the two behind him. Everyone else in the room was as surprised as the quartet, the murmuring increasing in volume.

"I am passing on control of Eternia and it's armed forces to my advisor Airy." Airy smiled, rising to her feet to stand by Braev. "Every victory of late and every progression has been due to her. It makes little sense to hold onto control for the matter of pride. While I am officially handing over to her today, she has in effect been running the country for many years now." The crowd broke into scattered applause, no one seeming certain of quite how to take this revelation.

"Thank you, Lord Templar." Airy bowed to him before turning to address the crowd. "I hope that this handover will cause the most minimum of disruption to our way of life." She broke off, scanning the room and chewing on her lip for a moment. Her gaze rested on Ringabel for a moment and flicked to either side of him. She frowned, her face falling. "But it took far too long in the end. I think, therefore, we should move the schedule up a little."

Airy reached out both her hands, and took hold of the Templar's head. With a jerk her hands moved and a sickening crack echoed through the room. Braev Lee fell to the floor. It took a long moment before the screaming started.

"Shut up," Airy snapped and clicked her fingers. A panicked breathing filled the room and it took Ringabel a moment to realise it was coming from him. He looked around. Every other person had vanished, save the Vestal, her companion, Edea and Airy. She looked at them and sighed, sitting back on her chair. "Every time. It's always the four of you. Couldn't even have the decency to get picked up by Holly and Barras. Or you," she said to Edea. "Is it too much to ask for Ominas to actually kill you?"

Ringabel found his voice first. "What are you talking about?"

"And I thought you'd be easier like this, less prone to interfering if you never found out any of it. Seems no matter what I do, you four wind find each other and start meddling." She stared at Ringabel for a moment. "It is you under there isn't it Ringabel? Always wonder if you will show up." Airy sighed again. "Well no more delays. I don't need all three of you." She smiled, the grin twisting and growing larger. Too large. The elegant advisor leered at them with a now hideous visage, her fingers more like claws as she raised them up. She rose from her chair. Now. Now now now.

There was the still novel flicker as the black pointed hat and cowl replaced Alternis's ball clothing. Raising his palm Ringabel blasted fireball after fireball at Airy. She caught them in clawed hands, letting them splash over her without injury. He cursed and aimed towards the floor, blowing chunks of tile, wood, stone and smoke into the air.

"Hey, try and keep us all upright," he called to the man in the ram mask and tossed the White Mage asterisk towards him. The man caught it in a fumbling grip, shocked as the new clothes formed up over him. Ringabel shot a few more fireballs, gratified at least a little to hear Airy scream in frustration. "Edea, take this one."

She ignored him, all her attention fixed on the fallen body of her father. No time. "Vestal, I think this one'll do best for you for now." He handed the Monk asterisk behind him and heard the crack in the air as it triggered. He had been intending to use them all himself, but now he would take all the help he could get. 

"She seems to know us," the Vestal's companion noted. "It sounded like she wasn't surprised to see us together."

"Indeed," the Vestal said. "I was not swayed by your arguments before, but what this Airy has done cannot be ignored."

Edea drew in a sharp breath, her gaze flicking up to where they had last seen Airy. She held her hand out and after a pause Ringabel dropped the swordmaster asterisk into her hand. "Can we fight her?" Edea asked, drawing her sword as the jewel activated.

"I don't know," Ringabel answered, glimpses of something visible beyond the smoke. Something large. Something monstrous. "Edea? I know this can't be easy, but-."

"Ringabel was it?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up. That thing killed my father. I don't care for your politics or your beliefs right now. What matters to me is vengeance. Everything else can wait."

"Understood. A truce for now. Until she is ended."

The four of them stood ready to face whatever might emerge from the fire-storm Ringabel had wrought.

**Author's Note:**

> Much like the soul-mates AU fic, this didn't really turn out as an AU - this could have happened on one of the former Luxendarcs.


End file.
